A Different Adventure
by Haruna of the Forbidden Tears
Summary: Once Kikyo joins the group, Demon Kagome is abused and forgotten. What happens when she finally get's tired of it and runs off with Hiei, and Youko, along the way meeting Yumi, a red fox, and Fiji, another demon slayer. Join them through battles
1. Yumi and Fiji

_**Chapter 1: Fiji and Yumi**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**_

_**Summary: Once Kikyo joins the group, Demon Kagome is abused and forgotten. What happens when she finally get's tired of it and runs off with Hiei, and Youko, along the way meeting Yumi, a red fox demon, and Fiji, another demon slayer. Join them through battles with the Inu-tachi, collecting jewel shards, and battling Naraku.**_

Kagome stood in a daze as she walked very far behind the group of shard collectors.

Kagome had raven black hair that stopped at her knees and had red and silver streaks through it. She also had blue eyes that turned red when she's angry and dark red when she turns full demon.

"Wench hurry up! Get your ass in gear! You need to tell us where the jewel shard is!" Inuyasha yelled from the front of the group. 'If only you knew. You wouldn't underestimate me.' Kagome thought bitterly. Finally they set up camp for the night.

* * *

><p>After everyone but Kagome fell asleep, two demons stopped in front of Kagome. "Onna get up." The shorter one with red eyes and spiky black hair said. "Oh hello Hiei. What brings you here?" Kagome asked already familiar with the demon.<p>

"Well we've been observing your group and we've seen everything that they have done to you since that clay bitch made her way in." The taller one with golden eyes and silver hair with fox ears and a tail said. "Leave it to you to be observant Youko." She mumbled. "We could leave you here to die but we're taking you with us. You're so lucky I like you a little." Hiei mumbled the last part. "Thank you Hiei!" Kagome silently squealed hugging him.

"She seems to like you most so how about you carry her Hiei." Youko suggested. "I'm very capable of keeping up thank you. I'm a forbidden, fire and ice and a miko." Their eyes widened before a smirk crossed there features. "Well looks like my little Kagome can defend herself." Youko smirked. "Yeah she can." Hiei said. "I just hope you can keep up Kagome. Grab your things and follow our scent." Youko and Hiei took off and Kagome followed with her stuff, her scent masked.

Along the way Kagome heard a scream. "What the hell." She made her way toward the sound. She stumbled her way upon a cat demon about to tear what looked like another demon slayer to pieces. The demon slayer looked was an obvious male and he had dark brown hair and green eyes. He looked to be about, 13 but 6 inches taller than Shippo.

"Hey leave that kid alone!" Kagome yelled. The cat demon turned to face her. "Leave wench, or you'll become my next meal." It licked it's lips. Kagome took a protective stance in front of the kid. "Fine." The cat demon jumped at her but was sliced in half by Kagome's Hiraikotsu that Sango gave her before Kikyo came.

Kagome turned around, only to come face to face with a sword. "Demon. Leave before I slice you in half." The kid said. "I just saved your ass kid. Be grateful." She said. "Shut up!" He sliced at her. KAgome jumped back. "What the fuck dude. Calm the fuck down!" "That was my kill. Demon I'm gonna kill you!" Kagome took the sword from him and watched as tears weld up in his eyes. kagome patted his head.

"What's your name kid?" "Fiji." "Well Fiji, I'm Kagome. Don't worry I won't hurt you, I'm also a miko. How would you like to travel with me and my companions? I''ll make sure you're safe." Fiji nodded his head and took his sword from Kagome. "We'll get there quicker if you get on my back." Fiji climbed on and she continued on her way to the camp.

_**Meanwhile**_

At the camp Hiei and Youko were freaking out. "Where is she! How hard is it to follow our scent!" Youko yelled. "Hn. I don't know" Just as they were about to take off Kagome sauntered into the camp with Fiji on her back.

"Where the hell have you been for 30 minutes?" Hiei growled. "Saving little Fiji here. Fiji, that's Hiei and that's Youko." Kagome introduced. "Why did you bring a kid here? We can't keep watch over a kid." Youko said. "Fiji is a strong demon slayer. He can take care of himself." "Onna go to sleep. You're kind of exausted. That kid is your responsibility." Kagome nodded with a bright smile and laid out her sleeping bag for Fiji.

Kagome sat under the tree andd drifted off into a light sleep.

_**Hiei's POV**_

When I looked down at Kagome, she was shivering uncontrolably. "Stupid Onna." I mumbled pulling off my cloak and draping it over her. "Hiei, How much do you care for her?" Youko asked suddenly. "That's none of your concern fox. Go to sleep." I jumped into my tree and fell into a light sleep.

_**Youko's POV**_

He does care for her, he's just too stubborn to admit it. He'll blow it off tomorrow like nothing ever happened. I know it. "Hiei you moron. Why do you have to be too stubborn to admit your feelings. If you like her just say so god." I then fell into a light slumber.

**The next morning Kagome's POV**

"Alright Onna. Get up we're heading off." Hiei shook me awake. "Fine fine fine. I'm up." I stood and went behind a large tree to change. I stepped out and grabbed my bag. I slung my bow and quiver of arrows over my shoulder, then grabbed my Hiraikotsu. "Come on Fiji! We're leaving!" I called to Fiji who was grabbing his stuff. "Guys we gotta go back to their camp. Kikyo has my jewel shards." I said. "But first, five minutes and I'll be back." Before they could protest I ran toward the direction I heard a silent plea for help.

I came upon a clearing where a demon girl with red fox ears red hair and blue eyes was fighting with a demon. "Leave her be!" I yelled. "Stay out of this forbidden. Or I'll be forced to kill you." The demon yelled. "I flipped him off and approached the girl. "Are you alright?" I asked her. "Yes. He's just very hard to kill. Would you help me?" She asked. "Of course." I notched my arrow and let it fly. A blue glow surrounded it and it turned the demon to ash.

"Y-you're a miko?" She cowered. "I'm also a demon and I'm against killing, whether it's human or demon. By the way, I'm Kagome" I smiled. "I'm Yumi." "Why don't you travel with me and my companions. I know a fox demon that you can talk to, he's really nice, but stay away from the fire demon. He's mine alright?" I winked and we walked toward the camp that wasn't so far away.

**_-Camp-_**

"You really enjoy picking up companions, don't you?" Youko chuckled. "She was in trouble, had nowhere to go, I wanted to help. Yumi, that's Youko Kurama and Hiei. The kid over there is Fiji. Guys this is Yumi. She'll be traveling with us. She's a red fox demon." I introduced her. "Well you're kinda cute. You're willing to walk with me any day." Youko winked. Yumi blushed and turned her head.

"Don't be such a perve Youko. At least get to know her first. Gosh." Fiji mumbled. "What was that kid?" Youko asked growling in warning. "Nothing oh great one." Fiji sighed. "Why did you have to bring back a kid onna." Hiei asked. "Because Fiji is a cute kid. Come on guys let's get going, I need my jewel shards." Everyone stopped fighting and Fiji jumped on my back. We ran in the direction of the village of Edo.

_**-Village-**_

We made it just in time. The Inu gang was just packing up to leave. "Well look what we have here. Welcome back wench. Get ready so we can head off. You have to find the shards." Inuyaha smirked not even looking up. "Actually mutt. I'm here to get my jewel shards that the clay-slut is tainting." I said. "You and what army." Shippo snorted. "This army." Youko spoke up.

They looked up and semi paled. "I want the half dog." Hiei said removing his sword. "I want the monk. His staff is shiny." Youko cracked his knuckles. "I'll take the demon slayer. I haven't fought one in a long time." Yumi bared her fangs. "I want the kid. He looks like an easy match." Fiji said confidently."I guess that leaves me the slut. Just until I get the shards. Then we'll take our leave. Don't kill 'em." I said. We stood in front of our opponents.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked. "Let's just say, I'm Kagome's potential mate." Hiei smirked. "I'm Kagome's intended. I'm gonna mate Kagome and Kikyo." Inuyasha snarled. (Selfish little puppy isn't he) Hiei's eyes narrowed as he ran at Inuyasha. The battle soon begun.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXO**_

"How could you help her!" Sango yelled throwing her Hiraaikotsu at Yumi. "Because she saved my life!" Yumi yelled sending her signature attack, 'Bloody Flame' at Sango. She barely dodged it. The battle continued on like that. One would attack and the other dodges.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**"FOX FIRE!"** Shippo sent his blue flames at Fiji. "What kind of name is Shippo anyway. IT sounds retarded." Fiji laughed blocking it with his sword. BE ST**"FOX FIRE! FOX FIRE!** **BE STILL!"** Fiji was enjoying himself. He'd toy with Shippo and try to get him really angry, then attack.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

**"ROSE WHIP!"** Youko yelled sending the attack at Miroku.** "WIND TUNNEL!"** Miroku yelled back opening the void in his hand. "How could you help her betray us like this. We've been so nice to her. She's a sister to me!" Miroku yelled. Youko's eyes narrowed as he intensified his attacks.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Kinky-ho (Oops I meant to do that.) fired another arrow at Kagome who was advancing at a fast rate. **"CELESTIAL FLAME!"** Kagome's attack made its way toward Kikyo and hit her in the chest. Kagome walked forward and wrapped her small hands around the jewel shards on Kikyo's neck. She pulled the necklace from her neck and purified the shards.

"OI! I got them. Let's go! I really want a bath!" Kagome yelled. Hiei and Youko appeared at her side in an instant and Yumi grabbed Fiji and placed him on her back. "Yumi! Fiji! Don't lag behind!" Youko called already walking away. "Coming Youko-sama!" Yumi yelled. She took off at full speed to catch up.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"That Bitch! She took our shards! Let's go find her Inu-baby!" Kikyo shrieked. "Kikyo shut the fuck up!" Sango yelled. "Inuyasha! She told me to shut up!" Kikyo shrieked again. Miroku gave Inuyasha a look that asked if he could suck her into his wind tunnel. Inuyasha shook his head and "accidently" knocked Kikyo unconscious.

"We need to get those shards back. Their scent is still there but faint." Inuyasha said. "It's won't be there for long. It's going to rain right, about, now" Just as Kaede predicted it started raining. "Damn." Sango mumbled running inside Kaede's hut with Shippo on her shoulder.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Dammit woman! You could've at least held off on getting the shards. Next time give me time to kill that hanyou." Hiei growled. "I have to say, I agree with Hiei. I wanted to really kill that monk." Youko chuckled. "I was having fun. That Shippo kid was fun to tease." Fiji laughed. "I'm happy she made it quick. I'm absolutely against fighting. Couldn't that be settled over tea or something?" Yumi asked. "Aww Yumi. You're so cute. Why are all the cute one's naive?" Youko chuckled.

"Hey at least we got them. No we only have a quarter of the shards so why don't we eat and then Yumi and I will go to that nearby hotspring. Youko you can't join us." Kagome smiled and made a fire. She put the meat on. After dinner, Kagome and Yumi started off toward the hotspring.

_**-Additional Scene-**_

_**-Rosaries Suck-**_

Kagome walked up to the unsuspecting Hiei and smiled deviously. "Hiei-kun!" Kagome squealed. "What Onna?" Hiei turned and looked at her. "I got you something. But it's a surprise." She winked. "What is it?" He asked suspiciously. She was just a little too happy. "Close your eyes Hiei. Please!"Kagome gave the puppy dog pout.

In the backround, Fiji was laughing, Youko was smirking, and Yumi was also laughing, but silently. "Hn." Hiei closed his eyes and Kagome snapped the rosary around his neck. "What the hell..." Hiei started when he looked down at it. "Heel." Kagome ordered. Hiei plummeted into the ground.

When he stood he slowly made his way toward Kagome. "Woman. You will regret doing that." Hiei gave a very malicious smile. "Um...Hiei. Don't be rash." Just as Hiei was about to pounce, Kagome called out "HEEL!" Once again he plummeted into the ground. "Grrr..." "Ah ah ah. You come closer and you go down." She smiled sweetly.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

That night Kagome and Yumi went to the hotspring. "So how do you like it here? We're nicer than most demons ne?" Kagome asked Yumi. "Hai. Can I tell you something really really important. ou can't tell anyone." Yumi asked. "Promise I won't tell." "You'll think this is stupid but I like, really like Youko." Yumi blushed and looked down. Kagome gave a very loud squeal.

Thinking it was a scream, Hiei ran to the spring with his sword drawn. "AHHHHH! HIEI YOU GIGANTIC PERVERT! HEEL DAMN YOU HEEL! HEEL! HEEL! HEEL! HEEL! HEEL!" Kagome screamed. Hiei slammed into the water. And that, boys and girls, was when Hiei realized, rosaries suck!

**-End-**

* * *

><p><strong><em>This is what I'll do from now on. I'll have an additional scene. Send reviews on what I could do for additional scenes. These are fun. This story is fun too. Finally something that involves the feudal era, yay!<em>**

**_RR Pretty Please!_**


	2. Why do we have to travel with YOU!

_**Chapter 2: Why do we have to travel with YOU?**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**_

_**Summary: Once Kikyo joins the group, Demon Kagome is abused and forgotten. What happens when she finally get's tired of it and runs off with Hiei, and Youko, along the way meeting Yumi, a red fox demon, and Fiji, another demon slayer. Join them through battles with the Inu-tachi, collecting jewel shards, and battling Naraku.**_

* * *

><p><em>Kagome sighed in content as she dressed. "That was much needed, right Yumi?" Kagome asked smiling. "Hai. It was. I feel clean." Yumi said. They quickly headed back, only to be met with the dreaded Inu group in the middle of their camp.<em>

_"Who the hell..." 'Listen Kag..." "Don't call me that." Kagome interrupted. "Listen Kagome, Kaede-baba says that we have to put aside our differences to defeat Naraku." Inuyasha said grabbing her shoulders. "Hiei-kun! Youko-chan! Inuyasha's here and he's touching me!" Kagome fake cried. "What no!" Sango yelled. Youko appeared at her side in a second. "Why are you touching my sister mutt?" Youko asked. "He didn't touch you, Yumi, did he?" Youko asked._

_Yumi shook her head. "I'm alright. Where's Hiei and Fiji." Yumi asked. As if on cue Fiji ran into the clearing yeeling at Hiei. "Hiei you BASTARD! Get back here and fight like a man!" Fiji yelled. Kagome laughed and stopped the kid. "Watch your mouth Fiji. Say hello." Kagome said pointing the other direction toward Inuyasha and the rest._

_"Oh look it's HIPPO! Oops! I mean Shippo. How's it going? Retard." Fiji asked. "Be more polite kid." Sango said clutching her Hiraikotsu. "Or what? You'll hit him?" Yumi asked angrily. "Keep talking. We still have a score to settle with you!" Miroku said. "Watch your tongue monk. You might lose it." Youko warned. "Shut it fox boy." Inuyasha growled in warning._

_"Or what Hanyou?" Fiji asked boredly. Meanwhile, during all the arguing, Kagome and Hiei removed themselves from the group to go take a little walk. Trotting happily by their side was Kirara. During their walk they came upon a small fox._

_"Oooh look Hiei! It's a fox!" Kagome squealed. Upon sensing a demon the prescence the fox grew larger and size and partially took to the sky. "It's another Kirara! It's okay little guy. I won't hurt you. To prove her point she pulled out a small piece of meat from her pocket and held it out to the fox._

_He wearily walked towards it and took the food. With a small growl of approval, he jumped on Kagome's shoulder. "It likes you." Hiei said. "Yup! I'll name him...Shito." Shito nuzzled her neck and they calmly made their way back to the clearing._

_When they made it the arguing was still going on. "OI! SHUT UP FOR ONCE WOULD YA! GOD!" Kagome yelled. "Youko! Yumi! Fiji! Come look what I just found!" Kagome called happily as Hiei jumped into a nearby tree. Yumi walked calmly over to her. "This is Shito! Shito, that's Youko, Fiji, and Yumi! They're my friends" Fiji yipped and hopped on Youko's shoulder. "I've never seen one so magnificent. Why is this one black?" Fiji asked. "I believe this is a midnight. They're rare." Yumi jumped up and down._

_In the backround, Inuyasha and Kikyo looked on in hatred while Shippo, Sango, and Miroku looked on in longing. 'I miss those times.' They thought. "Look at them. They'll die soon! Why did Kaede-baba insist we work with them?" Kikyo sneered in disgust. "Oh shut up Kinky-ho."_

_"Let's go to sleep. I think it would be best so that we could have enough time to go to the hotspring and then start jewel hunting." Kagome suggested. "Yes ma'am!" Yumi and Fiji saluted. "Yumi. You wouldn't be cold tonight would you? My arms are always open for you." Youko smiled seductively. "Sure Youko. Whatever to please you my dear." Yumi rolled her eyes playfully and walked into his outstretched arms._

_"Fiji-chan. Get in this sleeping bag right now!" Kagome called to the boy who was cuddling Shito. "Can Shito come too?" Fiji gave puppy dog eyes. "Of course kid." "Hiei-kun! Can I sleep with you tonight! It was cold and I know it was your cloak over me last night! Please?" Kagome asked. "Hiei looked down at her with amusement dancing in his eyes. "Don't give me that look Onna." Hiei smirked. "Please! You must be warm and I don't really want to heat myself up. It takes too much energy!"_

_Hiei jumped down and picked her up bridal style and jumped back into the tree. He set her on his lap and let her cuddle up to him. (A/N: Hiei you sweetheart! Kiss her dammit! Oh wait...it's my story! Hehehehe) He gave a smirking Youko a glare silently telling him to shut up. "You guys look so cute together. I can't wait til you mate!" Yumi squealed. Kagome coughed and blushed furiously. "Vixen." Hiei said. "Don't make assumptions, yet." The last part was barely a whisper._

_"Well let's go to sleep." Kagome clapped her hands together and fell into a light sleep in Hiei's arms._

**-Next Morning-**

_Youko woke early and got everyone up. "Come on get up. Oi lovebirds! Out the tree. We need to get to the hotspring. Of course it shall be ladies first." Youko smiled at Yumi and winked. "Don't you think it's a little early to be flirting." Miroku asked._

_**SLAP!**_

_"You're one to talk. Pervert." Sango mumbled. "Come on Yumi-chan. Sango, Kinky-ho, follow us, we know the way there." Kagome ordered picking up her bag. "Yeah yeah yeah." Kikyo said waving her hand in a dismissing manner, but following none-the-less._

**-Hotspring-**

_Kagome and Yumi sat on the other side of the hotspring. "So did I ever say thanks?" Yumi asked. "Umm. For what?" Kagome asked. "Saving me...helping me out. Bringing me with you." She answered. "Hey no problem. The least I could do. Plus being stuck around a bunch of guys isn't fun. Turn around and let me wash your hair." Kagome ordered as she put shampoo in her hand and started to rub it through her hair._

_Sango looked at Yumi with jealousy. She decided to try and start a conversation with Kagome. "So how have you been Kagome?" Sango asked. Kagome looked at her bitterly. "Fine." She said. "Oh. That's good. Have you found many shards?" Sango asked again. "We haven't started our hunting yet."_

_Once Yumi's hair was finished done being washed, she splashed Kagome with water. "Hey! Yumi! Quit it!" Kagome squealed splashing back. "Now you quit it!" Yumi laughed dumping Kagome's head under it. Kagome pulled Yumi underwater. "Alright. That's enough tweedle dee and tweedle dum." Kikyo said. "Get out so we can get started shard hunting quicker. "Wait a second. Let's get something straight. From this point on you follow mine and Inu's orders. We are in charge." Kikyo said._

_"Oh no bitch. Let us get something straight. First don't you ever tell us what to do." Kagome started. "Second, your group are newcomers so you are definately not in charge. Youko and Hiei are." Yumi continued. "And third, you ever insult us or give us orders, we will find 700 different way to kill you with the smallest rope, got it?" They finished together._

_Sango looked at Kikyo who whimpered and nodded a yes, then at Yumi who was tying the back to Kagome's fighting Kimono. 'That fox bitch. Kagome always has and always will be my sister and best friend.' Sango thought and finished getting dressed. Kagome linked arms with Yumi and practically skipped back to the camp with the girl._

**-Camp- Hiei's POV**

_"What are you so happy about onna?" I asked upon seeing the girl skip into the clearing. "Oh nothing. Nothing at all. Right Kikyo?" Kagome gave Kikyo a menacing glare. Kikyo squeaked out a small yes. "Ma...Oops." Fiji covered his mouth. All eyes turned to look at the blushing Fiji. "What did you almost call her Fiji?" Youko asked. "Mama." He answered embarassed. "Yes finally. Fiji you cute kid of course I'll be your Mama!" Kagome squealed hugging the kid to her chest._

_"Y-you will?" The kid asked nearly teary eyed. "I'll be your mama. If that'll make you happy." Kagome answered. Fiji nodded with a wide smile. "Are you done with your little love fest?" Shippo asked. "Shut up kid." I said glaring at him. "Alright lets wrap this up and get to hunting." Inuyasha said. "You shut it too." Yumi said. "Alrighty then. Let's head out. Shito! Come on!" Fiji and Kagome climbed on the back of Shito and took to the skies. "First one to the demon about 5 miles South wins!" Yumi shouted. "Ready! Go!" And we were off. I despise myself for participating in these childish games._

**_-Additional Scene-_**  
><strong><em>-Sugar High-<em>**

**_Kagome smiled happily as she finally found what she was looking for in her bag. The box of candy that she always brought with her. Thinking everyone was asleep she _**

**_opened the box and just as she was about to eat a piece of chocolate, "What are you doing?" She looked up to see everyone crowded around her. She sighed. "About to _**

**_eat a piece of candy." She said. "What's candy?" Yumi asked. "It's sweet food. Try some." She passed out a piece to everyone._**

**_"Ooooo! This tastes delicious." They moaned, even Hiei. They devoured her entire box and in a matter of seconds, they each were on a sugar high. "This is so awesome!" _**

**_Fiji yelled bouncing off the trees. "Yeah yeah yeah! I like this stuff." Shippo said very fast. "Do you have anymore." Sango asked fastly. _**

**_Inuyasha and Hiei were randomly swinging their swords around. Yumi was twirling in a circle and Youko had himself tangled upside down in his own plants. Miroku was _**

**_groping things nonstop. Throughout all this chaos, Kagome only slept._**

_**-End-**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tell me how you liked it. RR. I also need an idea on how Hiei's gonna get with Kagome.<strong>_

_**Bye**_

_**-Hikari**_


End file.
